


I'm A Stranger Here

by starvonnie



Series: When Stars Collide [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Along For The Ride Rodimus, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Starscream, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drinking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Painplay, Past Megastar, Restraints, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron, i think ive tagged everything that needs tagging now, please enjoy this mess of a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Starscream comes aboard the Lost Light for a diplomatic visit that quickly becomes not-so-diplomatic.  After much "flirting" Rodimus "invites" Starscream to frag him and somewhere along the way Megatron ends up sandwiched between them.Inspired bythis songbecause I couldn't decide if it was megarod or megastar and then megastarrod happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first half basically wrote itself. These two love to hate each other.

_Professionalism_.  Magnus had reminded Rodimus that that was what he should exude before he went planet-side.  Leaving Rodimus stuck on the Lost Light to be diplomatic.  But, he did get to be diplomatic with _Megatron_ , so he couldn't really complain.  And for once, he actually wanted to put a good face forward.  Show that he could be civil.  Perhaps even _impress_ him.  He wanted to show Megatron that he was the better choice.  Remind him of the present and that he should forget the past.  But the past, followed by a pair of high and wide wings, had a habit of catching up.

As soon as Rodimus could see the smirk on Starscream's face, professionalism went right out the window.  Civility followed it closely.  He closed the space between himself and Megatron, hanging on to his arm possessively.

"Rodimus," Megatron hissed.  He crossly shook him off.

"What, did you not tell him or something?" Rodimus shout-whispered.  He glared up at Megatron, but he refused to look at him.

"That's not the..."  Megatron sighed.

"Megatron!"  Starscream said his name far too loudly, too familiarly, as he approached.  "And how is Cybertron's most pampered criminal doing?"

Rodimus crossed his arms and glared.  _Frag_ this guy. 

"Because you're absolved of all guilt," Megatron said sarcastically.

"Please..."  Starscream waved his hand in a flourish.  "We all know that I did what I had to under your rule.  I still have dents from you and I've had two frames since then."

"Oh, yeah, you're _completely_ innocent."  Rodimus didn't like the smile he was giving Megatron.  Or the glimmer in his optics.  Or the way he was holding his stupidly pretty wings.  Whatever dents he was referring to, that smile said that they weren't gotten through unpleasant means.

Megatron huffed a tiny sigh out of his vents, shooting Rodimus a quick look before turning back to Starscream.  "It does suit you."  Then he gave him a smile of his own.  He didn't like how _he_ was smiling at him either. 

"What can I say?"  Starscream shrugged and spread his wings out a little further, an act Rodimus tried and failed to copy.  They caught the light perfectly, while his spoiler hardly even broke from the shadow of his frame.  With a coat of fresh wax, they dazzled Rodimus.  "I missed my original colour scheme.  You could do with a splash of colour yourself.  Perhaps a little purple..."

A finger brushing Megatron's Autobot brand had Rodimus stepping between them.  "Yeah, well, he's an Autobot now.  And I happen to think the red looks good."

"Aren't we beyond that?" Starscream asked, rolling his optics.  "Autobot, Decepticon... It's all in the past."

"A Decepticon would want things to stay in the past," Rodimus accused.  If he could have chosen to have just a bit more height at any point in his life, it would have been this time.  That way he wouldn't end up looking up at Starscream while he sneered down at him.  He tried again to extend his spoiler but all it was doing was making his struts ache.  He'd get Megatron to massage them once this whole thing was over.  After all, it had been _his_ idea to invite Starscream on board.

"You do realize who you're very cutely trying to defend, right?"  Oh, Rodimus wanted to smack that smug grin off of his stupid face.

"Rodimus..."  A large hand on his shoulder tugged him back beside Megatron. 

"Right, if that's settled, perhaps we could get on with our visit."  Starscream started by talking to Rodimus, but by the end he was looking at Megatron.  As if to say that this was _their_ visit alone.  Except Rodimus was going to make sure that they didn't even get one second alone with each other.  He didn't trust Starscream.  Not that this was _new_ , of course.

"The board room is this way," Rodimus said, already starting to walk towards it.  This would likely be the first and only time he actually wanted to be there.  Board rooms weren't sexy.  Actually, scratch that.  He _had_ enjoyed one other time in the board room.  And that time had most definitely made it sexy.  Then again, he would probably think any room was sexy if Megatron fragged him in it. 

"I was hoping for something a little less... formal," Starscream said.  "Nowadays my life is all about meetings and board rooms and I was looking forward to catching up with an _old friend_."

"Yeah?"  Rodimus turned, a fire blazing in his blue optics.  "Well, guess what, Starscream.  That's what leadership is about.  This is a _diplomatic_ trip, remember?  So, there's no catching up or fun-ness.  We just get to sit around a big boring table having big boring discussions about boring things, and then _you_ go home.  Got it?"

Since Rodimus had turned all of his fire on Starscream, he hadn't seen Megatron's hand meet his face, but there it was.  It had been a while since he had face-palmed at something Rodimus had said, and he didn't know whether to take that as a victory or a loss. 

"We can go to Swerve's," Megatron suggested once he dropped his hand.  "It's early, so it shouldn't be too rowdy."

Definitely a loss.  No matter what he did Rodimus seemed to be doing a better job of pushing Megatron back into Starscream's arms.  Thankfully, not literally.  At least not yet.  There was still some space between them.  But it wouldn't be hard for one of them to reach out and wrap an arm around a waist, or to grab the other's hand. 

_Or to rub the tip of their stupid, backstabbing, mech-stealing wing against Megatron's back!_

Oh, that was it.  Starscream was _definitely_ trying to get a rise out of Rodimus.  And it was _working_.  Frag it all, _this wasn't supposed to happen!_  

Stewing, and doing next to nothing to hide his roiling field, Rodimus followed the pair.  _The two individuals_.  They were _so_ not a pair.  They didn't even look good together.  Now, him and Megatron?  That was a good looking couple.  A power couple.  A couple on equal terms whereas Starscream was always _lesser_.  Megatron would never choose him over Rodimus... would he?

Starscream laughed at something Megatron had said.  A lot.  It couldn't have been _that_ funny.  Megatron wasn't exactly known for his humour. 

Optics hyper focused on the blue hand that was greatly overstepping its bounds.  Resting casually on Megatron's arm, as though it belonged there.  Rodimus was the king of flirting and knew exactly what that hand meant.  Which was why he took the fast steps to close the space between them and latched onto Megatron's arm once again.  He had to touch Starscream's hand in the process, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Whatcha talking about here?" Rodimus butted in.

"We were just remarking at how strange our lives have become," Megatron explained.  He seemed only a little cross at Rodimus' clinginess.  "I'm an Autobot and Starscream is the leader of Cybertron.  It's kind of funny to think about."

"You know, I never would have tried to be leader if you had just told me from the start how _hard_ it is," Starscream said.  "It's not just about the crowns and the capes-- I have a duty to my people."

Megatron smiled.  "It was fun to watch you try."

Starscream scoffed.  " _Try_?  Who leads an entire planet and who only _shares_ the leadership of just one ship?"

"The Lost Light is far more difficult," Megatron said.   "I would take your job any day."

Rodimus hugged Megatron's arm tighter, scowling at the floor.  He felt Megatron's optics on him for a moment but didn't lift his head to meet them.

"I really don't see how a few hundred mechs is more challenging than the billions of Cybertronians I must oversee."  Starscream's bragging made being in proximity to his field nigh unbearable.  It was even worse to be in the thick of it.  When Rodimus couldn't stand how hot his frame was getting, he switched sides and took Megatron's other arm.  He wanted to keep them apart but he wasn't willing to endure another second of that.  Even from Megatron's far side his frame still crackled.

"Trust me," Megatron said.  "There's almost always some sort of crisis."

As if the mention of bad things happening had summoned him, a mech ran up to them, panic in his optics.  Rodimus didn't know his name.  Was he part of the security team?  He really should know.  He made a mental note to brush up on the passenger files.  Whether or not he remembered to actually go through with the act was up to future Rodimus.  And he had a habit of not doing work.

 "Sir!  Uh... sirs..."  The mech gave Starscream a wary glance, but continued.  "There's a... a thing."

"A thing?"  Megatron raised an unamused optic ridge.

"Yeah.  A thing.  With Brainstorm."

Megatron sighed.  "Is anything on fire?"

"A lot of things are on fire, sir."

"Do you think that maybe you should be trying to put out those fires?"

The mech thought for a moment.  Like, _seriously_ thought, before he said, "Oh, uh, yes.  Right away, sir."

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose as the mech ran off.  "Case in point.  I'm sorry about this, Starscream.  I'm afraid that this is quite normal for Brainstorm."

"Good ol' Brainstorm.  Blowing stuff up.  Well, I guess it can't be helped.  Sorry, Starscream," Rodimus was sure to funnel as much contempt into his words as possible, "but I guess that means we'll have to cut your visit short.  It's too bad.  Really." 

"I can handle this," Megatron said, a gentle hand on his shoulder.  "It shouldn't take too long.  No reason to send Starscream away.  I'll meet you at Swerve's?"  This was about as affectionate as Megatron would get in public.  During the first few months of their relationship Rodimus had begged him for kisses or at least a hug, but he never got them.  It would have gotten to him if Megatron didn't make up for it in private.  Tonight, he would have a hell of a lot to make up for.  He expected nothing short of a massage and the best frag of his life.

"Yeah."  Rodimus tried not to look too disappointed.  It wasn't too hard with Megatron touching him.  "Thanks."  He watched him go, warmth in his spark.  It was extinguished the second he felt the fringes of Starscream's field again, getting into his comfort zone.

"Ah, I remember when he used to look at me like that," Starscream said wistfully.  "For your sake, I hope he keeps that up.  Because it is not fun once that goes away.  Well, that's not _completely_ true.  Some of my best frags have been hate frags."

"Funny, I don't remember asking your opinion," Rodimus said scathingly.

Starscream shrugged.  "I just thought I'd warn you.  I did spend millions of years at his side, you know."

Like he'd ever let them forget.  "Wow, I love how that sentence was in the past tense."

"Oh, come now, Rodimus.  We don't have to stoop to such pettiness.  In fact..."  Now Rodimus could feel more than just the edge of his field.  A field that had far too much lust in it for the situation.  A situation which called for _zero_ lust.  Starscream whispered his next words.  "I could tell you where you need to touch him to make him putty in your hands."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know my boyfriend well enough without your help."  Rodimus sidestepped until he couldn't feel any part of Starscream anymore.  He ended up putting an awkward amount of space between them.  Cybertron's _glorious_ leader (note the sarcasm) needed to get better control of his field.  Unless he was letting it out to bother Rodimus.  Which it was.  The fragger.

"Aw, how cute.  _Boyfriends_." 

Rodimus was seriously considering handing the entire Lost Light over to Megatron if it meant he could get one good punch to Starscream's face.  Then there would be no way that he could be prettier.  But that would more likely end with him getting kicked off of the ship.  And thrown in jail.  Two things that would definitely not help his relationship with Megatron.  Not that it _needed_ help.  Because it didn't.  What they had was a million, no, a _billion_ times better than the best day of whatever sick relationship those two had had during the war.

"At least I _have_ a boyfriend," Rodimus countered. 

"Are we really just going to stand here and wait for Megatron?  Or do you need your _boyfriend_ to hold your hand and show you the way around your own ship?"  Starscream gave him that grin that only Starscream could give.  One that Rodimus didn't trust at all.

"I can get around just fine."  He shoved Starscream out of his personal space and kept walking.  Starscream seemed hell bent on getting back into it, though.  Their fields clashing and even making a few sparks appear.  Rodimus did his best to reign his in but his "guest" had let his out so far that it didn't really matter.

"So, how long have you two been doing this _dating_ thing?"

Rodimus had to grit his denta.  Starscream had gotten so close that his field had all but swallowed him.  It was grossly intimate.  And there was nothing professional about it.  Magnus would chew him out for a week if he let his field run wild like this.  Hell, he'd be written up if it was half as wide.  Why was he never there when he needed him? 

"What's it to you?"  Quick steps took him out of the field, but that only made Starscream quicken his steps, too.  He couldn't escape.

"Oh, Megatron and I call each other from time to time.  I'm just surprised that he never once mentioned you."

A burst of fury from his field battled against Starscream's, but the seeker came out victorious again.  It felt like fire on his already hot plating.  Pushing and biting and chaotic.

"I don't need Megatron bragging about me to prove that he loves me," Rodimus said quietly.  It was more for himself to hear.  Did Starscream have some sort of reverse EM field that would probe to find out what others were feeling?  Because as invasive as Starscream's was, and as _strong_ as it was, it didn't seem to react to his state of feeling.

"So it's _love_ is it?  How quaint."

Rodimus barely noticed that Starscream had thrown an arm around his shoulders.  His field almost felt solid. 

Rolling his shoulder to knock his hand away, Rodimus turned his helm away from Starscream and said, "So what if it is?  Why do you care so much?"

"Is it so wrong to want to know what's going on in my _good friend's_ life?" 

"Good friend" must mean something completely different to Starscream.  Because Megatron hadn't once mentioned him, except maybe in passing.  Yet Starscream spoke like they were in constant communication...  Did he really presume to know Megatron that well?  They had shared a berth-- a life-- for some time now.  Rodimus didn't bother to keep track.  Because he knew in his spark that this wouldn't be forever.  He knew.  The thought was pushed far back into his processor, but it always managed to wriggle to the forefront at the most inopportune moments.

Spoiler sagging, Rodimus said, "Can we just drop this?"  His voice came out flat. 

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked, his voice full of fake sympathy.  His field showed that he didn't care at all, not that Rodimus cared if he cared.  He also wrongly assumed, again, that Rodimus wanted any part of him on his plating when his hand came down on his arm.  A hand Rodimus nudged away.  Again.  That was when his smirk returned.  "Trouble in paradise?"

"We're _fine_."  They'd be even better once this visit was over and Megatron could frag every last memory of Starscream right out of his processor.

"You can talk to me." 

Rodimus didn't like the tone of Starscream's voice.  It was like he was waiting for Rodimus to say something bad about Megatron so he could blackmail him.  "Megatron and I are great!  Better than ever, really!"  He wasn't _lying_.  Megatron always brought out the best in Rodimus.  But he had to force those words in that moment.  Force the smile on his face.  It twisted his gut and would make the engex he was going to have torturous if it didn't settle down.

"Come now, if anyone knows what Megatron's _really_ like, it's me."  Starscream just kept getting close to him.  Kept touching him.  His crazy field was building an inadvertent charge in Rodimus' plating that was giving him mixed signals every time his slender hand found his plating.

"Have you ever considered that Megatron's changed?"  Rodimus let out a little sigh of relief when he saw the door to Swerve's.

"I'm sure he has."  Starscream mercifully left the conversation there.  Even if Rodimus didn't care for how he said that.  Like he was talking to a sparkling.

There weren't a lot of bots in the bar, but Starscream still managed to silence them all with his presence.  Maybe they could feel his field, too.  It wasn't like he was trying to hide it.  After a few moments of gawking, though, everyone turned back to their friends and their drinks.

"Ten."

"What the?"  Starscream gave a tiny unintentional burst from his thrusters to get away from Ten.  Unfortunately, he managed to right himself before he fell, though there was still a tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks, and Rodimus was offered a brief reprieve from his suffocating field.  So not a total loss.

"Nothing to be scared of, Starscream," Rodimus said with a big grin, patting Ten on his colourful arm.  "Ol' Ten here just needs to make sure you're not trying to bring any weapons in.  He's _harmless_.  Wouldn't hurt a minibot even if they asked him too."  He made sure to really rub it in.  Let Starscream know how much of an overreaction he had just made.  Anything to knock the fragger down a few pegs.

"He just startled me!" Starscream screeched, which was an assault on the audials, but it warmed Rodimus' spiteful spark.

Grinning from audial to audial, Rodimus told Ten, "He's cool.  Well, not as cool as me.  But that's a high bar to strive for."

It made Rodimus absolutely _giddy_ to hear Starscream growl with frustration. 

Sauntering towards the bar, Rodimus said, "Swerve, my guy, how about mixing me up my usual?  _Extra_ sweet, just like me."  When he got close enough to the bar to lean on it, he made finger guns at him.

"I'm not sure I have anything that bitter," Swerve said with a grin.

While Rodimus scoffed in offense, Starscream laughed. 

"I'm just messin' with ya, captain.  Coming right up."

"Shouldn't there be a 'co' in front of that?" Starscream said.  "Though, I think we all know who _really_ runs the ship.  Oh, and while you're at it, Swerve, is it?  I'll just have whatever's on tap.  I don't need any additives."

Pouting, Rodimus said, "Change that to just _one_ sweetener."

"I literally just finished making this," Swerve said, unimpressed, glass in hand.

"Oh, uh, then.... thanks..."  Rodimus took his drink sheepishly, but once he took a sip he was glad that he'd gotten his original order.  It was just as sweet as he liked it.

"Thank you," Starscream said as Swerve handed his drink to him.  How he, or anyone, for that matter, managed to tolerate the taste of straight engex was beyond Rodimus.  It was no fun to get drunk if it didn't taste any good.

"Cheers."  Starscream clinked the bottom of his glass against Rodimus', holding it daintily as he took a sip.

Rodimus took another drink and walked over to his usual booth.  He didn't invite Starscream to join him but, of course, he did anyways.  For a little while the drink kept him silent, but it wasn't long enough.

"Not bad," Starscream commented.  Never one to keep his opinion to himself. 

Rodimus had never been so relieved to see Megatron in his whole life.  If he made a list of all of the things he'd never want to do in his life, discussing the quality of the ship's engex with Starscream made the top ten.  He stood up as he approached and hugged him.  He only got a gentle pat on the back in return, but that was enough.  It was more of a hug than Starscream was going to get.

"Brainstorm's blown a sizable hole in the wall of his lab," Megatron said as he sat down.  "Remind me why we let him have a lab?"

Sidling in beside him-- _right_ beside him-- Rodimus said, "Would you rather he blow holes in other parts of the ship?"

"Mm.  Point taken."

"Is Brainstorm okay?"

"Oh, yes, he's fine.  The emergency team had most of the fires out before I even got there."

"That's good."  Rodimus rested his helm against Megatron's shoulder, knowing that he was pushing his luck.  After he shifted his shoulder a few times, Rodimus got the hint and sat upright.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this affectionate, Megatron."  There was a little jealousy in Starscream's voice.  Not a lot, but Rodimus could work with it.

Shrugging and smiling, Rodimus said, "Well, when you get the right mech..."  He shrugged again.

"Evidently..."  Starscream took another drink, during which Rodimus just smirked at him.  "I'm surprised he didn't throw out the 'love should be conducted in private' line.  That was what he always told me, anyway."

Primus, how many times had Megatron used that exact line?  Was he... just the new Starscream?  Rodimus smacked Megatron's hand away when he tried to hold it.

:: _So, what,_ now _you're okay with PDA?_ :: Rodimus commed him.

:: _You're making a fool of yourself_.::

Furiously, Rodimus chugged the rest of his drink.  It wasn't strong enough to give him anything more than the beginnings of a buzz, so he got up to get another drink.

"I need something stronger than this," Rodimus said, leaning most of his frame on the bar.

"I hate to tell you this Rodimus, but I don't have anything back here that's going to make Starscream tolerable." 

After giving a growling sigh Rodimus said, "Then just get me another drink.  And a shot of whatever.  Nightmare fuel or something."  Glancing back at the booth, he saw Megatron and Starscream conversing amiably.  It made him sick to his stomach.  "And make it snappy."

Megatron laughed at something Starscream said and Rodimus clenched his fists.  He unclenched one when the shot glass was placed in front of him and he threw it back.  As expected, it tasted like slag.  Everyone told him you're just supposed to throw it past your glossa but he'd never really gotten the hang of that.  So he flailed his hands with a scrunched up face until he had a new drink and could wash it down with more sweetness.

 _Now_ he was starting to feel it.  His limbs felt warm and light.

"Keep 'em coming," he told Swerve before heading back to the booth, the engex helping him dread it just a little less.  He finished half of his new drink before plopping down beside Megatron again.  This time he didn't try to initiate any contact.

Rodimus squirmed.  Either Starscream had increased his field projections or the engex was making him more sensitive to it.  Or both.  Whatever was happening it needed to stop right now.

"Something wrong, Rodimus?" Starscream asked, though he clearly didn't care if he was okay or not.

"Oh, no, I'm _fine_."

When Starscream smirked his field crackled just a little more.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"  Starscream just kept on smiling. 

"You know what I'm talking about!"  Rodimus banged a fist on the table.  "The field thing!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You so know you slagger!"  Rodimus stood up and Megatron sat him right back down.  He fumbled away his co-captain's hands to stand again.  "So quit it!"

"Rodimus, he's not doing anything," Megatron said out loud.  Through his comm, he said, :: _You're making a scene_.::

"Are you telling me you can't feel that?"  Megatron had always kept his field in check, but that wouldn't stop him from feeling other bots' fields.  Especially one as wild and erratic as Starscream's.

"No, Rodimus, I can't say that I do."  Megatron regarded him coolly.  Why was he taking Starscream's side?

"Oh, so you're just going to ignore it because you _like_ him?"  Rodimus jabbed an accusatory digit into his chest.  Then he chugged the rest of his drink.  Still not enough.  Especially after seeing Megatron's cheeks redden just enough for jealousy to surge through him.

"Aw, how cute," Starscream purred.  "He's threatened."

"I'm not threatened by you or _anyone_ else!  I know where I stand with him!  It's time you learned where _you_ stand!"  Rodimus saw Megatron's hand go to his face, but he didn't even fragging care anymore. 

Starscream just took an amused sip from his glass, sending waves of... something out into his field.  If Rodimus cared enough he might try to figure out what it was but everything was so chaotic and dumb and this was all a big mess and he should have never agreed to let him on board.

"I'll have another drink!" Rodimus called over to Swerve.  He received a thumbs-up.

"I'll have another, as well," Starscream said, only raising his voice a little bit to be heard.  For some reason the bar had quieted down.  "But make mine a double shot."

When Starscream donned that dumb smirk again, Rodimus yelled to Swerve, "I'll have a _triple_ shot!"

"Rodimus, you'll hate that," Megatron said.

"What?  I love strong drinks."  Rodimus crossed his arms and glared down Starscream while Swerve rushed to make their drinks.  He sat down with a huff.

:: _Rodimus, what are you doing?_ ::  He ignored Megatron's comm and jerked his knee when his hand tried to rest there.  So what, Megatron would only show Starscream that he was his when he made a fuss?  Well, Mr. we-shouldn't-kiss-on-the-bridge-because-it's-unprofessional, get ready for the biggest goddamn scene of your life.

"You know what, Starscream?  I think you're just jealous that he's moved on.  That he's found someone _better_."

"You caught me."  Starscream raised his hands in surrender.  "I'm clearly the jealous one here."

Starscream would have been so lucky to have the service bot drop off their drinks then.  Luck was the only thing keeping his cowardly aft alive.

Rodimus took a big gulp, his optics bugging out as he used all of his strength to swallow whatever bile he was drinking.  If he wasn't so determined to prove that he could handle his engex, he would have let it spew all over Starscream.  Get him to lose a little of his pride.  Primus knows he has far too much for his own good.

"I told you," Megatron said, trying to take his drink from him.

Rodimus yanked it back and took another swig, trying to ignore the new burning in his throat and the burning still searing  his plating.  He was going to finish this drink if it killed him.

"You don't have to finish that," Megatron said, a little more gently this time.

"Watch me."

"Tell me, how did this ship run before you got here?" Starscream asked Megatron.

"It ran just fine and I am the greatest captain that ever lived!"  Rodimus stood again, getting right in Starscream's face.  Which unfortunately meant getting right up in his field, too, but there wasn't much escape from it anyways.  " _And_ I'm a way better match for Megatron!"

"Rodimus, this isn't a competition," Megatron said, grabbing his arm and urging him to sit down.

But Rodimus only cared about Starscream.  And not in _that_ way.  Gross.  He just cared about winning.  Which he had already done.  Because Megatron was _his_.

Starscream scoffed.  "And if it was, we know who would win."

"Yeah.  _Me_."  Rodimus pulled harder against Megatron's strengthening tug.  " _I'm_ with Megatron now!  He loves _me_!  Because everything about me is better than you!"

"Rodimus, really, you're being childish."  Starscream rolled his optics, his smirk still as cocky as ever.  "It's beneath all of us to argue over who's better in berth.  Not that it's really a contest."

"If I fragged you, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week!"  This time, Megatron used his full strength to pull Rodimus back down into the seat.  He still fought against his grip, even if he knew he couldn't escape it.  "I'd make you earn your goddamn name!"

With the tiniest shrug, Starscream said, "I can always fly home."

Rodimus' faceplate turned as red as his frame.

"And, Rodimus," Starscream went on, "I've made Megatron blow quite a few vocalizers."

If Rodimus had been looking at Starscream, he would have seen the grin spread across his entire face, but he had turned to Megatron as soon as his grip went lax.  He could only see a sliver of his face but it was bright red.  And his field had broken from his frame for just a moment, but that moment was enough to feel how charged up Megatron was.  Which only added to the heat in Rodimus' groin.

"I take it that you haven't managed that?"  Oh, Starscream was asking for it.

"I bet I could blow yours," Rodimus threatened.

"Oh?  Is that a challenge, Rodimus?  Because I would hate to break your berth after your gracious hospitality.  It simply wouldn't be polite."  Starscream used one hand to support his elbow and then leaned his helm into his other hand, smirking, of course.

"Don't worry."  Rodimus stood, splaying his hands on the table.  "It can take a lot of punishment."

"But can you?"

Rodimus saw Starscream's smirk drop as surprise took over his face in his peripheries as he dragged the seeker out of the booth and then out of the bar.  He pretended not to notice everyone's optics on him or Megatron pursuing them.  Finally he had found a way to make Starscream shut up even if it meant his field just yelled louder.  Crashed into him harder.  Frag, their fields were even melding in some places.  And the worst part?  He kind of liked it.

"Rodimus--"

"What, you chickening out?" Rodimus said without looking at him or stopping.

"Rodimus, what are you doing?" Megatron asked, veiled anger in his voice.

"Oh, come on, like this isn't what you wanted?  You just decided one day to bring Starscream on board?"  Rodimus was a little surprised to find that Starscream didn't try to escape his grip when he stopped. 

"It's a diplomatic visit, Rodimus," Megatron said through a sigh.

"Oh, so it's just a coincidence that you've been talking to him?  Without _once_ mentioning me?"

"Hey, if you two need a--"

Rodimus yanked on Starscream's wrist when he tried to escape.  "Oh, no, you're staying right here."

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a short sigh.  "I think Starscream's been exaggerating how often we get into contact.  And I have mentioned you, but we never talk for long so I never fully explained what we were."

The next time Rodimus looked at Starscream, his smile had turned sheepish.  Frowning, Rodimus said, "Shoulda known you were lying."

"I prefer to call it _stretching the truth_ ," Starscream said.  "But everything else I've said stands.  Isn't that right, Megatron?"

A lick of charge from Megatron's field caught Rodimus' frame as he half turned away from them both.  He was desperately trying to keep his composure.  Rodimus needed to know how Starscream was doing this and learn how to do it himself.  Bridge duty might not be so bad if he knew he could make Megatron squirm with just a few words. 

Pulling Starscream closer, Rodimus whispered, "How the hell are you doing that?"

Starscream gave a little shrug.  "I have my ways."

Rodimus tugged his wrist until their faceplates almost touched.  " _Tell me_."

With a far too sinister laugh for the circumstances, Starscream asked, "You really want to make Megatron scream?" 

" _Not_ that I need help," Rodimus said.

"Oh, but you do.  Because this will only work if we _cooperate_."

While Rodimus had no idea what Starscream meant, Megatron did.  The heat rolling off of his frame was intense and his field was flaring wildly.  In all the time Rodimus had known him he'd never seen him this out of control.  He wanted to be jealous, and deep down, he was, but all he could think about was how turned on he was.  How nice it would be to sink his spike into... anyone, at this point.  But especially Megatron. 

Squinting at him, a lot suspicious, Rodimus said, "What are you getting at?"

With a shrug and another smile, Starscream said, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

Biting his lip as Megatron's field sent out another wave of charge, Rodimus turned to look at him.  He let Starscream go and took a few steps away from him, trying not to notice the smirking seeker in the corner of his optic.

"Do you want to do this?" Rodimus asked Megatron, quietly.

There was a pause.  A very telling pause.  "Only if you're comfortable with it."

"But do you _want_ to?"  Flaring blue optics stared down much calmer red.

In a very public act that Rodimus was not expecting at all, especially given the high traffic of the hallway they were in, Megatron took his hand.  "I want _you_ , Rodimus.  In whatever capacity you decide."

Somehow a flush still managed to spread across Rodimus' heated cheeks.  It had been a while since they had done anything adventurous.  Not that he was bored of him or anything like that.  But this could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  Unless he wanted to deal with Starscream for another day.

"Okay."  Rodimus squeezed Megatron's hand.  Turning to Starscream, he said, "But I reserve the right to opt out at any time."

Starscream looked a little confused.  "I assumed that would be obvious."

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private," Megatron suggested when yet another bot passed them, eyeing them curiously.  He gave Rodimus' hand a little tug.

After Rodimus nodded, he fully expected Megatron to release his hand, but he didn't.  Nor did he use it to pull him along.  He just held it, keeping pace with him.  It almost made him feel bad about all the lewd thoughts he was having then.  But not enough to make him renege on their plans.  There would be plenty of time for some good, gentle lovemaking when Starscream wasn't around. 

"My berth's bigger," Rodimus pointed out when they turned the corner towards Megatron's hab suite.

"We don't need that much space," Starscream said, his voice low.

Megatron's grip increased to the point where the joints in Rodimus' hand creaked.  He would have been mad if the sound weren't being dwarfed by Megatron's cooling fans.  He couldn't wait to get his hands on him. 

The three of them were practically running through the halls.  Soon enough they came upon Megatron's door, and he cursed under his breath when he incorrectly entered his pass code not once, but _twice_.  His inability to keep it together was just getting Rodimus more and more revved up.  He thought he might melt from desire when Megatron finally managed to open the door and he pulled Rodimus in behind him.

Megatron didn't even bother to turn on the light before he was on Rodimus, his hungry mouth covering his in a fervent kiss.  He didn't even care that Starscream was there, sauntering in casually.  Probably watching them like the perv he was.  Well, they _were_ about to exchange fluids with him-- but still!  It was kinda creepy.

Definitely watching them and now pulling Rodimus off of Megatron, Starscream said, "And you've already made your first mistake.  It's okay.  We can't all be _perfect_."

Rodimus wasn't able to come up with a comeback quickly enough.  His mind was still yelling at him to touch Megatron.

"You can't just give him what he wants.  You have to make him _earn_ it."  Starscream stepped behind Rodimus and wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand falling south and toying with the edge of his panel.  "And if Megatron wants both of our spikes, he's going to have to play nicely."

 _Both_ of them?

Megatron was shaking violently.  And at the mention of spikes, his valve cover had slid aside, lubricant dribbling onto his thighs.  The sight had Rodimus' spike springing out, and he didn't even feel the least bit disgusted when Starscream stroked his hand up the underside of it.

"Don't even think about it," Starscream said when Megatron tried to take a step forward.  "And no touching yourself either."  Rodimus gasped as Starscream fondled him some more.  "Because if you do, you won't get either of us.  And we'll just have to have fun all by ourselves.  Is that clear, Megatron?"

Vents pouring hot air, Megatron said, "Yes."

"I'm sorry?  Yes what?"  Starscream cupped his audial.

The room filled with Megatron's mortified field.  He avoided everyone's gaze and said through grit denta, "Yes, Lord Starscream."

Rodimus couldn't help but laugh.  Oh, Primus, this was _rich_.  Of all the weird, fragged up stuff he had suspected they had gotten up to he never would have expected _this_.  Submissive Megatron, sure.  It wasn't like he hadn't experienced that first hand.  And, yeah, he could see Starscream being the dominant one.  Even with Megatron.  But _this_?  Calling him _Lord_?  He was going to hang this over Megatron's helm forever.

"Do you find this amusing, Rodimus?"  Starscream's mouth was right by his audial, his thumb making circles on the tip of his spike.   

Rodimus couldn't help but let a moan slip from his intakes.  They weren't as good as Megatron's hands, but they were hands.  One stroking from his thigh up to his chest.  The other building a steadily growing charge.

"Why don't you go sit on the berth?"  Starscream said it like a suggestion, but Rodimus knew that this was an order.  At this point he'd probably do whatever he told him to.  "And don't be afraid to give Megatron a little show."

While Starscream went off to do... whatever.  It's not like Rodimus really cared when Megatron was practically fragging him with his optics.  He did what he was told, sitting with his legs spread wide on the end of the berth.  He lazily pumped his spike, but after feeling foreign hands it just wasn't as good.  He still made sure to moan and rock his hips up, though.  Just to watch Megatron squirm.

Megatron's plating rattled, hungry optics fixed on Rodimus' flame-adorned spike.  Garish and covered with biolights; it begged to be touched.  To have cheeks stretched as they took in his girth.  Rodimus wanted to watch Megatron's helm bob between his thighs.

"Good, you still have them," Starscream said as he pulled out thick cabling from Megatron's only cabinet.  A cabinet that Rodimus had been ecstatic to find was filled to the brim with frag toys and other fun things.  He was less ecstatic to see those, though.  He had had his optic on those cables for some time now.  He wanted to wait for just the right night for Megatron to tie him up and have his way with him. 

"Those?"  Rodimus stopped his hand.  Lust dropped from his field almost entirely.

"Is there a problem?" Starscream asked.

"No, I just..."  He looked over at Megatron and felt his field reach out to him.  It was mostly a fiery mess of lust and want and _need_ , but there was comfort among it all.  Quickly, swallowed by everything else, but it was there.  "I guess I just wanted them used on me first, is all."

"This is the easiest way, given how much weight Megatron has on the both of us," Starscream said.  "If you don't mind him _squishing_ you, we can make this work, otherwise it's this or nothing."

Rodimus looked at the bonds forlornly a moment longer, then said, "Nah, it's okay.  It's not like they're a one-time use kind of thing.  And I wanna see Megs all tied up."  The picture of that in his mind was already starting to cheer him up.  Megatron at the mercy of their hands.  Being stretched to his limits with both of them inside of him.  Rodimus couldn't help but rev his engine.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them on you one day," Starscream purred, walking back over to the berth and depositing the restraints on the berthside table.  Stepping back in front of Rodimus, he lifted his chin.  "But we'll need to build up some more trust before we do anything like that.  After all Megatron and I have known each other intimately for millions of years.  Not trying to make you jealous, just a fact."

"Yeah, no.  I get it."  Rodimus smirked at him.  "What are we waiting for, then?  Let's tie him up."

"My dear Rodimus," Starscream's hand slid down to his chest, pushing just a little, "we have plenty of time for that."  He shot a smirk over his shoulder at Megatron, then turned it back to Rodimus, encouraging him to lay down on the berth.  "I was hoping to have some fun with you first.  Only if you want to, of course."

If someone had asked Rodimus earlier that day if he would ever frag Starscream, he would have told them, "I'd rather stick my spike in a smelter," but now...  With Starscream's hips spreading to accommodate Rodimus' thighs, he'd had a change of spark.

"Frag yes."  Rodimus matched him smirk for smirk, and was happy to rid himself of it when Starscream leaned down to kiss him.  He was equal parts elated and disappointed to find that he was a damn good kisser.  Rodimus was starting to understand why Megatron had kept him around for so long.  Which just made him even more excited to share the berth with him.  This was gearing up to be one of the most erotic nights of Rodimus' life.

"Oh, that reminds me," Starscream said after ending their kiss much too abruptly.  To himself, he said, "It's been far too long."

Sliding off of the berth, Starscream hovered on his thrusters and crossed the room to Megatron, rising until he was about a head taller than the ex-warlord. 

Megatron was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.  After being on the receiving end of Starscream, Rodimus understood why Megatron started to lift his arms and then stopped himself before they met with waist plating that was just begging to be held.

Starscream watched those hands out of the corner of his optic, ready to inflict his punishment if even one fingertip dared to touch his plating without his permission.  But they returned to their owner's side, and he gave him a smile for his obedience, tilting Megatron's chin up so that he was looking into his optics.  He was almost... cute.  For Starscream, anyways.  "Good pet.  Now, to get formality aside, same safe word as always?"

From across the room, Rodimus felt someone's field flare with affection.  Or maybe it was the both of them.  Either way, he couldn't tell who it originated from.  He had to stifle the spike of jealousy in his own field.

Megatron nodded.

"Tell it to me," Starscream said.

"Nova."

"Good."  Then, to Rodimus, he said, "You got that?"

"Oh, yeah.  Safe word.  Got it."  _Safe word_?  This was not what Rodimus had been expecting.  What kind of stuff did Starscream think they would be getting up to that would need that?  Weren't they just tying Megatron up?

Unamused, Starscream said, "I don't like to 'face with unwilling mechs, Rodimus."

"What?  No!  That's not it."

Starscream stared at him, waiting for him to go on.

"It's just... why do we need one?"  Rodimus got up onto his elbows.

A short sigh preceded Starscream's words.  "I sincerely hope that you two haven't been getting up to anything like this if you don't understand this."

Rodimus felt his face flush with embarrassment, and there was no doubt that it was flooding his field with awkwardness.  He looked down at the floor.

"Okay," Starscream said, actually sounding a little compassionate.  "We're going to be restricting Megatron's movement, and it won't be as easy for him to tell us if we're doing something that makes him uncomfortable, or if things get a little too intense.  It's far easier for him to just say one word.  He says that, we stop.  Everything.  I don't care how close you are to overload, you stop.  Got that?"

"Oh.  Okay."

Starscream considered the both of them for a moment.  "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"No, I want to!"  Rodimus sat up.  "I've just never, like... safe words and whatnot.  Megatron and I haven't, so...  Sorry, this is kind of new to me?"  Not to mention that he had never imagined Starscream to care enough to do something like this.  Seeing how unhealthy their relationship was outside of the berthroom, seeing it healthy _in_ the berthroom was weird.  "Safe word's 'Nova,' right?  I can remember that."

"Okay, Rodimus."  Starscream still looked skeptical, though.  "And you can use that word, too.  We won't be doing anything like this to you, but know that you have an out if you want it."

Rodimus nodded, lying back down.  He took a few deep ventilations, steeling himself.  He _did_ want this.  Excitement for what was to come had his energon racing through his veins at breakneck speeds.  But this was making it feel really _real_ and he was losing the fog of his split second decision to allow Starscream to join them.  There wasn't any regret, just...  He didn't know what this feeling was.  It was just strange.

"And you?" Starscream asked, addressing Megatron.  "Are you alright with this?"

"I am."

Rodimus lifted back onto his elbows, a little embarrassed by the fact that his spike had depressurized a little, but neither of his partners had noticed.  Looking beyond that, he found Megatron's optics looking at him around Starscream.

"Then, without further ado--"

"Can I say something?" Megatron asked.  Then, nodding at Rodimus, "To Rodimus."

"Hm."  Starscream's nose crinkled from being interrupted, but he said, "I suppose I can allow it.  Just this once."  He let himself drop to the floor, strutting back over to Rodimus, but not blocking his view.  "Just make it quick."

Rodimus sat up to better see Megatron.

"I love _you_." 

There was so much affection in his optics-- and the way he said it.  It put Rodimus at ease.  It almost made him want to forget Starscream and just frag him lovingly into the berth.  But this was an opportunity he didn't want to waste.  Especially now, knowing that Starscream wasn't going to change what they had.  He had no reason to be jealous.  Rodimus was the only one running in this race.

"I love you, too," Rodimus said, and it was so quietly that perhaps Megatron couldn't actually hear him.  But he knew.  The smile on his face spoke volumes.

"Primus, you two are a couple of saps.  I might purge."  Rolling his optics, Starscream climbed back onto Rodimus.  "Changed your mind, have you?"

"Nah."  If anything, he was more sure now than ever. 

Rodimus put his hands on Starscream's thighs, just above his knees.  He let them slide up until they were on his hips, smiling when he coaxed a shiver out of the seeker.  He had heard that they were ridiculously sensitive and was excited to find out just _how_ sensitive.  Especially those wings.

"That's good," Starscream purred, leaning down.  Rodimus expected another kiss, puckering just a little in giddy expectation, but Starscream's lips hovered just by his audial.  "Because seeing the two of us going at it is sure to make Megatron go mad."

Rodimus' spike throbbed when Starscream rolled his hips, his aft just brushing against it.  If he weren't so intent on exploring Starscream's frame, he might have spiked him then and there.  But Megatron had to show much more restraint than Rodimus did.  He could hold off for a few minutes.  Maybe.

Yellow hands slid around a trim waist to back plating that seemed almost fluid beneath his touch.  Arching elegantly, he allowed Rodimus access to his wings.  And for once, Rodimus enjoyed the sounds coming from Starscream's mouth.

He made sure to be careful.  Knowing how sensitive his spoiler was, he could only imagine the sensornet that made up his wings.  They were made to pick up the slightest changes in the air.  Getting grabby with them was a sure fire way to ensure that he would never be allowed to touch them again.  So he started with light brushes on the plane of them, coaxing sighs and shivers from their owner, whose red optics were shut and his mouth was open just a touch.

With one delicate finger, Rodimus stroked along the bottom edge of his wing, and felt it perk up a little, as if trying to escape his touch.  Stopping and releasing him, Rodimus asked, "Bad?"

Starscream gave him a glowering look.  "I'll tell you if it's bad."

So... good, then.

Resuming, Rodimus made sure to watch Starscream's face.  He bit his lip as Rodimus made contact with the edge again, a whimpering moan escaping from his voicebox.  A similar sound was echoed across the room.

Rodimus coaxed Starscream into laying down and he went easily.  His arms wrapped around Rodimus' helm and clung as he experimented with light scrapes that had his wings twitching away from his hands.  With no orders to stop and with Starscream's leaking valve cover, he could only assume that it felt good.  Perhaps bordering on too good.

"Frag, you're hot."  Rodimus hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it was the truth.

Starscream's only response was to kiss him, and this time there wasn't a hint of trepidation.  His glossa dove deep and took what it wanted.  Not that Rodimus was complaining.  He gave him that much and took just as much back.  It was fun.  He had forgotten what it was like kissing someone who wasn't too emotionally invested in him.  It meant that Starscream didn't shy away from biting at his lips.

This was a lot more fun than Rodimus thought it was going to be.  He figured it'd be a quick hate (or at least almost-hate) frag and they'd be done with it.  But he was actually enjoying it?

"Listen to Megatron when I do this," Starscream whispered, his valve hovering over Rodimus' spike.

Rodimus held his ventilations as Starscream sat down.  And, oh, it was worth it to stay silent.  Megatron sobbed with need, his plating rattling even more and creaking in some places.  His ventilations were so ragged that they were louder than his cooling fans, and they sounded like they were going to fly off of their mounts at any moment. 

For a second Rodimus was jealous that it had taken Starscream to get him this revved up, but he was the one literally inside of another mech.  And he was loving every second of it.

Starscream sat up and bounced atop Rodimus, arching his back and displaying every great asset Primus gave him.  And he had a lot.  His wings bounced freely and his hips moved hypnotically.  He was sure to look over his shoulder every now and then, and he was found Megatron watching them with a fierce hunger in his optics.  Laughing a little, he took Rodimus' spike in to the hilt and gyrated his hips, which had both the co-captains moaning.

"You two are so easy," Starscream purred.  Undulating his frame, he smirked down at Rodimus.  "You're not going to last much longer, are you?"  He didn't wait for Rodimus answer as he hopped off while Rodimus groped the air after him.  "I'll need your spike for later.  Or rather, Megatron will."

At the sound of his name, Megatron groaned.  There was a small puddle of lubricant pooling at his pedes where it had dripped all the way down his leg.  He was thoroughly soaked.

"I'm not done with you yet," Starscream said, blocking his view of Megatron.  Rubbing at Rodimus' valve cover, his own spike pressurizing into his waiting hand, he ordered, "Open up."

Being the good mech that he was, Rodimus complied.  He couldn't deny that he was excited to take Starscream's spike.  With Megatron, he always had to slowly work himself up, so he was eager to frag someone who was about the same size as him.

That, and seeing Megatron's spike pressurize as he watched them.  When they finally got their hands on him, he was going to be so much fun.

Rodimus let out a shuddering ventilation as Starscream nudged his spike just inside of him.  Just the tip gently penetrating him.  While Starscream smirked at him, a dark chuckle at the back of his throat.

"Is that enough for you, _Prime_?"  He just laughed more when Rodimus tried to claim more of his spike, but Starscream kept himself just at the entrance.  Just teasing that first ring of nodes.  They crackled almost painfully, trying to discharge the energy pent up in them, but ultimately failing.  If this was how fragging Starscream was on a regular basis he wondered how the hell Megatron had managed.  Even this teasing was driving him crazy.

Starscream planted his hands firmly on Rodimus' hips so that he couldn't try to take more of his spike in.  Looking over his shoulder, his smirk just growing when he saw what a mess Megatron was, he asked, "What do you think, Megatron?  Should I give him more of my spike?"

After a few more ragged ventilations from Megatron, Starscream purred, "It's alright.  You may speak."

"I..."  Megatron seemed to be considering his words.  How he could think at all was beyond Rodimus.  "I think you should do whatever you deem fit, Lord Starscream."

Rodimus would never get used to hearing him say that.  He snickered, which drew Starscream's attention back to him.

"Do you find that amusing, Rodimus?"  In one quick motion, Starscream impaled Rodimus on his spike.

Whimpering, his voicebox undergoing a quick reset, Rodimus' optics and mouth flew wide open.  He gripped the berth hard as all of his nodes discharged almost completely in sync, and he was quite surprised that he didn't overload from just that.

"Oh, but don't you worry," Starscream purred, petting Rodimus' abdomen.  His back had arched and curved it up, revealing gaps in armour where he could massage at wires or protoform if he so chose.  He stayed on plating.  His frame was already wonderfully responsive.  "You'll be calling me 'Lord' before this night is over."

Starscream shifted inside of him, but it was so minute a movement that it served to tease more than actually pleasure.  Rodimus grasped at the sheets, wondering how the hell Megatron wasn't touching himself when just this was forcing him to consider using his own hands.  He'd tipped close to overload twice now, and his sensornet ached with the lack of release.

"Something wrong Rodimus?"  Starscream's smirk only grew as he slowly pulled out. 

"No, I'm good," he lied through his denta, which were clenched tight.  It sort of ruined the whole effect, not that it seemed like Starscream believed him anyways.

"It's quite nice in here," Starscream commented over his shoulder, re-entering just slightly faster than he had exited.  "I might have to steal this one away from you, Megatron."

This could be a new form of torture.  Rodimus felt like he might lose his mind if Starscream kept up this pace.  He didn't even listen to what Starscream was saying.  All he could focus on was the maddeningly sluggish pace spreading each set of calipers.

Once he was fully seated inside again, a satisfied sigh from Starscream and a relieved one from Rodimus, Starscream murmured just so the speedster could hear.  "What do you think, Rodimus?  Shall I just stay here forever?" 

The urge to smack Starscream was rising again.  Smack him or force his hips to move-- something!

"I think you'd better hurry up and frag me," Rodimus demanded.

Starscream tutted.  "Well, now I see why you two are so good for each other.  Both of you are so impatient.  I spent so long training Megatron, and now he can't even keep his valve cover closed until I get to him?"  He tutted again.  "My dear, Rodimus.  You've undone millennia of work."

Across the room, Megatron grunted.

"Oh, don't bother," Starscream said to him, a tinge of disappointment making his words come out like sighs.  "You've already made a mess.  No sense in hurting yourself." 

Megatron made a frustrated noise that was closely echoed by Rodimus when Starscream gave another long, measured thrust.  Rodimus wasn't even sure he could call it a thrust.  More like he just happened to get in the way of his spike while he danced the slowest fragging dance he could.  His nodes were screaming for friction.

A loud thud had Rodimus pushing himself up onto his elbows, worry momentarily taking over his processor.  Starscream shoved him back down and shoved his worry to the back with one hard thrust that had him moaning in temporary pleasure.

"He's only on his knees," Starscream told him.  "You've made him so weak he can't even stand.  What a waste..."  Thankfully for Rodimus, the distraction had Starscream actually fragging him.  "Can't take watching me frag your little Prime, hm?"

Megatron started to say something, but Starscream cut him off.

"I didn't say you could speak.  Just watch.  And don't touch yourself."

Megatron made what almost sounded like a pained noise.  Hearing Megatron whimper and whine as he watched them made Rodimus wonder what they two of them used to get up to on their own. 

Rodimus arched up as Starscream hit his ceiling nodes, feeling the seekers hands caress up his frame.  He slowed his movement again.  Not to the same teasing speed as before, but enough to have the charge he had had building bleed off.  It was as if Starscream didn't want him to overload.

"I'd heard speedsters had no stamina, but I thought that the _great Rodimus Prime_ would be able to last longer than that."  Starscream pulled out suddenly and took with him whatever hope Rodimus had of an overload.

Turning half onto his front, his legs only turning on their side, Rodimus moaned his frustrations.  Across the room, Megatron made a similar noise, only much more guttural and far less restrained.  Rodimus lifted his helm to look at him, and saw him staring intently at his array.  He looked like he might jump him at any moment.  He wouldn't have complained if he did.

"Giving him a show, are you, Rodimus?" Starscream asked, his hand stroking down his spinal strut as he walked towards Megatron.  It left his frame just before it got anywhere good, which had Rodimus moaning again, muffling himself in the sheets.  To Megatron, he said, "Such a pretty sight, isn't he?  I bet you would do _anything_ to get inside of that dripping valve, wouldn't you?" 

Rodimus sat up suddenly when he heard a pained groan, and found Starscream's hand under Megatron's chin, pulling at his helm to the point where every cable in his neck was stretched taut.

"Did I tell you to suck my spike?" Starscream asked in a cold tone.

"No!" Megatron gasped out.

"Then why were you trying to?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry...?"  Starscream tugged just a little more.  One tiny wire snapped and let off a spark.

"I'm sorry Lord Starscream!"

Megatron ventilated heavily as he was released.  He fell forward onto his hands, panting.

Rodimus couldn't help the spike of worry that permeated his field, resulting in both mechs looking over at him.  Starscream had a snap reaction, while Megatron lifted his helm more slowly.

"Something wrong, Rodimus?"  There wasn't a sneer to Starscream's voice.  And was that... genuine concern?

Before Rodimus could answer, Megatron's field swelled with lust as he settled back onto his knees.  His optics were glazed over, perhaps a bit with pain, but overall he just seemed lost in his enjoyment.  He'd never had a problem with this sort of thing in berth before, but he was usually on the receiving end.  And according to Starscream, he hadn't even been doing it properly.  Seeing Megatron at Starscream's mercy... well, he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Rodimus said as he stood, taking a few uncertain steps towards them.

"Do you want to stop?" Starscream asked.

Without looking at Starscream, Rodimus walked right up to Megatron, getting to his knees before him.  He kissed where Starscream had broken a wire, and got a little shock as it shorted on him, and given how Megatron had stiffened, it had shocked him too.

"Do you want to stop?" Starscream repeated, and even then there wasn't irritation in his voice.

"Can we hold off on hurting Megatron?" Rodimus asked, finally turning his gaze to Starscream.

"Hm.  We really should have talked about this beforehand," Starscream said.  "But if that's all that's making you uncomfortable."

"I mean, if Megatron's okay with it..."  Rodimus looked back at him, and saw him give a little nod.  "I guess it's okay."

With another, more controlled, swell in Megatron's field, his lust now mingled with care and affection, he lifted his helm to meet Starscream's gaze.  He received a frown in response before he said, "Permission to speak to Rodimus?"

Starscream frowned a moment longer, then rolled his optics and said, "Very well.  Just make it short."

When Megatron's optics fell upon Rodimus' again, he murmured, "I'm alright.  Really.  Honestly, this is pretty tame for Starscream."

"So it doesn't hurt?"  Rodimus trailed his hands down Megatron's chest, leaving trails of sparks in their wake.

Shivering from his touch, his hands moving but never touching him, Megatron said, "Oh, it does.  But maybe I like a little pain."  A smile spread across his face, engine revving.  "Don't worry about me, Rodimus."

"Well, if that's all, we can get on with things," Starscream growled. 

Rodimus took his hands off of Megatron.  He didn't think he could ever bring himself to harm Megatron, even if he did like it, but he could get used to watching someone else inflict pain on him.  So long as he was there to kiss it better.

"Come now, Rodimus."  Starscream left a ghost of a touch on Rodimus' spoiler, and when he groaned he was close enough to feel the sharp crackle of Megatron's field, just barely restrained.  The dip in Rodimus lust flew right back up to full-on raging horniness at that, just in time to follow Starscream back to the berth after he said, "I'm not done with you yet."

Starscream sat on the berth, his wings spanning nearly the width of the headboard.  He smiled at Rodimus as he stroked his spike back to total pressurization and then patted his lap.

"Face Megatron," came the quiet order as Rodimus' knee touched the berth.

Rodimus' valve clenched in excitement.  A drip rolled down his thigh, which he ended up wiping on Starscream as he straddled him.  Neither of them noticed.  Neither of them would have cared.  All that Rodimus could notice was the tip of Starscream's spike just teasing at his valve rim and the seeker's hands as they settled lightly on his hips.

Though not too lightly.

Without warning, Starscream impaled Rodimus with his spike, worming his helm into the crook of Rodimus' neck.  It wasn't too difficult a feat.  Rodimus had thrown his helm back against Starscream's shoulder, a silent moan leaving his mouth agape.  He still couldn't manage more than a whimper as Starscream kissed at his jaw.

"I'm sure Megatron wants to see more than just you sitting here," Starscream murmured.  "He's watching you now.  You're the only thing he can see.  You're the only thing he cares about."

Rodimus managed to lift his helm a little, though he couldn't really focus on Megatron.  But he did see twin pairs of unblinking lights, and his cooling fans still screamed. 

A shivering moan left Rodimus' shaking frame as he started to move a little.

"That's a good mech," Starscream purred.  "We've got to make sure that Megatron's as wet as he can be before he takes the both of us."  One of his hands strayed to Rodimus' spike, but his light tough didn't add to his charge.  Just made him and Megatron shiver in sync at the idea.  It was like he was touching them both at the same time.

His hand didn't stay there long, though.  His thumb still resting on his shaft, Starscream's fingertips moved to his anterior node, where he rubbed it just a little.  Just enough to have Rodimus have to stop.

"Hold your hips there," Starscream ordered.

He did his best, but it was an awkward position to hold.  Starscream didn't seem to mind too much, though.  He just thrust into him harder until his hips were back where they should be.

Even exerting this much effort, Starscream still didn't pant.  Rodimus was far louder than him.  His fans screamed and his plating flared out trying to dislodge the excess heat.  It didn't help that Megatron was so hot that someone could have mistaken him for actually being in heat.  Starscream was warm but his hands felt cool on his plating.  Every soothing stroke was like water being poured onto him.  Steam was rising from his frame.

"Do you like that, Rodimus?" Starscream purred in his audial.  His voice didn't even waver.  What kind of control did it take to achieve that?  Mech must've sold his soul or something.

Rodimus managed to peek one optic open, then forced them both open when he saw Megatron watching him.  Or rather, watching Starscream pound into him.  It was an intoxicating sight.  A look he so rarely saw from Megatron.  Or perhaps he gave it to him often, but he was a little too lost in the feeling to notice.  He'd have to keep his optics open during interface more often.

"Harder," Rodimus pant out, even though Starscream was already hitting his ceiling nodes.  He wasn't even sure if he could handle any more. 

Starscream clicked his glossa once.  "Needy thing, isn't he?"  But he stopped, fully inside of a shaking Rodimus, and ordered, "On your knees."  It was followed instantly.

Rodimus tilted his aft up so that Starscream could see his glistening valve.  And thighs.  He'd managed to get lubricant all over his aft, too.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this wet.  Or made such a mess.  Now he was glad they hadn't done this in his quarters.

"Keep your optics open," Starscream purred.  Then, loudly, to Megatron, he added, "Keep your optics on him."

A fixed red stare held Rodimus' optics as Starscream thrust into him hard.  It was difficult to keep them open, but he managed under the red intensity.  And he'd keep them open through his overload.  An overload that was going to take him any second now.  As long as Starscream kept up this pace.

"Oh frag," Rodimus said into the sheets when Starscream found the perfect angle to hit his ceiling nodes.  He still kept his optics on Megatron.  Unblinking.

"Overload for me, Rodimus," Starscream encouraged.  He didn't sound the least bit out of breath.  He could probably keep this up all night. 

Rodimus didn't overload just yet.  He was so close.  Tipping on the brink.  But it left him dangling there until Starscream spoke again.  His voice deeper and lower than Rodimus had ever heard it.  And so quiet, that Megatron couldn't have possibly heard him.

"Overload for _Megatron_."

He climaxed at those words, with a cry that tried to force his optics closed.  He just barely kept them open, but he could still see Megatron's face.  See how he clenched his jaw and fists.  See his spike twitch and his valve clench.  See the lust burn in his optics.

Starscream hadn't overloaded, and his spike was still as solid as ever as he pulled out of Rodimus.  He stroked at Rodimus' back as he slumped down into the berth, the aftershocks making him shake.

"Now we've got that one out of the way," Starscream said as he stood.  "Think you're ready to frag Megatron?"

Rodimus didn't think he'd be able to do anything for a long while, but when he heard Megatron whine with need, a new surge of adrenaline shot through his frame. 

Turning his helm so he was facing Starscream, he said, "Let's do it."

He forced himself to sit up as Starscream fetched Megatron.  Or rather, as Starscream lead him.  He didn't help him to his pedes or even touch him.  Just gave him alluring looks and curved his frame just right, until even Rodimus was staring at him.

Megatron followed like he was in a trance.  Everything about him was sluggish and heavy.  All but his optics.  Those gleamed with an intensity Rodimus hadn't seen since the war.  It both excited and scared him.

Rodimus slipped off of the berth on the opposite side of where Megatron was climbing up.  Only then did Starscream deign to put his hands on him and help him, but Megatron reciprocated none of the touches.  Starscream would likely slap his hands away if he tried.  He stayed on his knees on the berth, facing the foot of it.  Which was where Rodimus situated himself while Starscream busied himself with attaching the cabling to the ceiling.

There was no contact made between them apart from their fields.  Megatron's reached out with some trepidation.  Starscream probably wouldn't like them communicating even this way.  Rodimus was much more forceful, tearing into Megatron's field with want and need and excitement while also injecting some warmth and comfort, and an unsaid question of consent for what they were about to do.  And though he still kept it close to his frame, in order to reel it in quickly if he needed to, his own excitement pushed back strongly against Rodimus'.  So much so that it found its way to his intense optics.

Without a conscious thought, Rodimus hand went to his spike.  He barely put any pressure on his hand and very slowly stroked himself.  All of his energy went into his performance.  The half-shuttered optics.  The little moans.  The smallest of smirks.  Anything to make Megatron squirm.

Starscream hovered down from the ceiling.  He stayed floating in the air on his thrusters to make it easier to attach the cuffs to Megatron when he obediently raised his hands above his helm.

As Starscream closed the bonds around his wrists, he said, "Give him a kiss for being so good, Rodimus."

Like he needed a reason.

Rodimus climbed up onto the berth, sliding his hands up Megatron's chest.  Even with them both on their knees he still had to lift his helm while Megatron had to lower his.  They came together hungrily and heated, though only Rodimus was able to grab at plating.  The touches made Megatron shudder.

"You look so pretty," Rodimus murmured as he pulled away.  He took a certain delight to the fact that Megatron's helm could only follow him so far before the cabling caught his frame.  There was perhaps a little more distance he could take, but that would involve straining himself.  He still wanted to see him try, though, so he stroked fingers up his taut neck until they flicked off of his chin.  Megatron winced as he made the attempt.

Knowing that Megatron was fine made it easier to be a little sadistic.

Giving the cables and attachments a final tug, Starscream gave a little nod of satisfaction.  He landed and grabbed the remote for the machinery from the berthside table.  He ratcheted the cuffs up until Megatron groaned, and then up one click more, smirking all the while.  The hydraulics in his shoulders were pulled to their longest setting and every wire around them was stretched taut.  Even then Starscream was still cruel enough to pluck at one of them, making Megatron wince.

"Comfortable?" Starscream asked.  Though his tone said that he didn't really care if he was or not.  He seemed satisfied when Megatron didn't answer him.

"Well, Rodimus, what do you think?" Starscream asked him, coming up beside him and slipping an arm around his waist.  "Think he needs anything else?  Maybe a blindfold or a gag?"

Starscream's suggestions had Rodimus' engine revving.  "Not today," he decided, though.  "Maybe another time.  But today I want to hear him, and I want him to watch as we frag him."

He was glad that Starscream didn't comment on the whole "another time" thing.  Because surely this would be a one-time thing.  It wasn't like the three of them could just get together when they wanted.  But if they _could_... 

The idea of doing this again almost made Rodimus miss Cybertron.

"Spread your legs further," Starscream commanded.

Megatron did as he was told, only grunting a little as he slowly worked his knees further apart.  He was already splayed wide, but after doing this there was just a tad more pull on his restraints.

"Hold off on touching him," Starscream whispered into Rodimus' audial before he got up onto the berth behind Megatron.

Rodimus sat just out of Megatron's reach.  Well, he would have been able to touch him if his hands were free.  But he wouldn't be able to reach him with his mouth or any other part of him that might try to make contact.  It was a little hard to do, because Rodimus was getting to the point where the teasing and the waiting was moving into the _let's just get on with it_ phase.

"I bet you want something in that valve of yours."  Starscream kissed at his helm as he toyed with the rim of Megatron's valve.  It had him squirming and groaning.  Practically _whimpering_.  It was intoxicating to watch.  Even more so when Starscream actually pressed into him.  "You can practically take my whole hand already, you dirty thing."  He had started with three fingers and then easily had four in there.  From Rodimus' angle, it looked like he could have easily taken more.  "I bet one spike wouldn't even do it for you."

"Please..."

That one word had Starscream yanking his hand back.  "Just for that, you're going to have to wait even longer."

Rodimus had to stop himself from making the same frustrated noise Megatron made.  His spike was throbbing almost painfully now.  He and Megatron could have fragged three times in the time it was taking them to actually get to what they said they were going to do.  Not that Rodimus wanted to rush this-- a part of him hoped this would never end-- but Megatron had been plenty patient.  _He'd_ been patient.  How putting this all off hadn't driven Starscream to the brink of insanity was a mystery to him.

"Are we even going to be enough for you?" Starscream teased Megatron that much more.  Only now he wasn't touching him at all.  Not even his cockpit brushed against his back.

"There's only one way to find out," Rodimus said.

The look Starscream shot him was full of daggers.  Rodimus kind of enjoyed exploiting this time with him.  If they ever got to the same level of trust he and Megatron had, he'd likely be punished for saying that.  Though a part of Rodimus was excited for that.  To be as disobedient as possible. 

"I suppose that's true," Starscream said.  He didn't sound pleased at all.  "Very well, Rodimus.  You may proceed."

With a bit of a relieved smile, Rodimus shifted closer to Megatron until his knees were between his.  He let his hands ghost up Megatron's frame until they settled on his shoulders.  "So what do you say, big guy?  You ready?"

"Very," Megatron whispered.

Rodimus stretched up to kiss him, but he didn't linger long.  His spike was taking the focus of his processor right then.  It had waited long enough.

He pushed into that warm, wet heat and mouthed at Megatron's chin.  Megatron all but sobbed into his shoulder as he was finally given _something_.  His first of what was sure to be many overloads surged through him and made him moan more loudly than Rodimus had ever heard him. 

"You like that, Megatron?" Starscream murmured, rubbing his spike against his aft, smearing it with prefluid.  "Because there's more where that came from."

Rodimus wasn't sure if Megatron even heard him.  His optics rolled back into his helm as he thrust into him.  Completely oblivious to everything but Rodimus' spike.

"Are you okay?" Rodimus whispered to him, touching their forehelms together.  Starscream might have been able to rough him up without any worry, but Rodimus was finding it hard to slip into a dominant headspace.  He just wanted Megatron to feel good.

"Yes," Megatron said on a heated ventilation.

He was sure that Megatron was trying to kiss him back, but all he was able to offer was sloppy lips barely holding in the delicious noises coming from his voicebox.  That was fine.  Rodimus didn't have the mental capacity to notice that his kisses weren't that great right then.  Everything felt good.

Working an arm in between them, and slowing his thrusts in the process, Rodimus rubbed at Megatron's anterior node.  He keened under his touch, arching his back as much as he was able in this position.

"Good?" Rodimus whispered.

Megatron's helm fell forward.  He gasped a couple of times.  "Yes, but-- hnn!-- just... focus on fragging me."  The mech almost sounded like he was begging.

"Do I hear talking?" Starscream asked.  Before he got an answer, he gave Megatron a smack on his aft.

With a yelp Megatron pulled at his restraints, and Rodimus felt a flash of worry until he reminded himself that Megatron was okay.  His field spiked with lust along with the pain.  He _liked_ this.

Maybe he'd always been too gentle.  Maybe _this_ was what they were missing.  Not that their frags were bad-- far from it.  But he had never seen Megatron lose his composure like this.  Never had he seen him so out of control and lost in the moment.  It was _hot_.  So maybe it was about time that he took advantage of the situation.

He went for his neck.  Kissing and nibbling was usually about all he did.  If he was feeling particularly frisky he might put a little force behind his denta.  Today, though, he bit and tugged and snapped another wire, and both he and Megatron found pleasure in the sparks it let off.  It seared Rodimus' glossa and down his throat, while Megatron flinched every time the wire touched down again.

"You're learning," Starscream praised him, just seeing one of his optics around Megatron's frame. 

"Maybe you could stop teasing Megatron now, though," Rodimus suggested.  He stroked up his chest and lingered over the ornamental swirls he loved so much.  Lingered over his Autobot symbol, and beneath that, his spark beating a mile a minute. 

Starscream tutted but positioned the tip of his spike near the back of Megatron's valve.  "One day I'll tame even you, Rodimus Prime."

" I just really want to see his face once he has two spikes in him," Rodimus purred, looking at him with half-lidded optics.  Though he couldn't stop the rev of excitement at the idea of Starscream doing the same to him.  It would be teasing and frustrating, but if Megatron's reactions were any indication, it would be well worth it.

Being as wet and horny as he was, Megatron's valve took Starscream's spike in easily.  It was still a snug fit, and it gave Rodimus a new pressure that forced him to slow himself to a stop or else he would have overloaded right then and there.  Starscream didn't seem to mind waiting, and Megatron, oh...  The look on his face was one Rodimus wasn't going to forget anytime soon. 

Starscream's smirk broke momentarily as ecstasy took its place, but he quickly replaced it.  His arms came up around Megatron's frame until his hands were directly in front of Rodimus' face.  "You take both of us so easily," he purred.  "It's like you were built for us."

It didn't seem like Megatron heard him.  He still had his optics shut, his mouth agape.  His fingers had curled into claws above him, with nothing to dig into but each other.  His calipers rippled just once.  They had just a smidge more wiggle room.  Just enough to have some give when they both started moving.

So this was what Megatron looked like when he was fully sated. 

"He's a pretty thing, isn't he?" Starscream said when he saw Rodimus just staring at Megatron with a mix of awe, adoration, and lust.

"Mhm," Rodimus agreed, slowly rocking his hips.

That had Megatron whimpering.  But that was nothing.  It wasn't until Starscream started moving too that he really started to get noisy.  It was kind of odd for him to be so vocal.  Which could only mean that he was thoroughly enjoying this.  Oh, yes, Starscream was definitely going to get another invitation to visit.  Hopefully next time it would be Rodimus' turn to be sandwiched in between them.

Megatron overloaded again.  All of his noise peaked to nothing as his voicebox was forced to reset.  His clenching valve also forced Rodimus and Starscream to stop, which was good because Rodimus had gotten far too close to overload.  He wasn't done with this just yet.

Once he was able to move again, Rodimus kept his pace slow to stop the growing charge.  Starscream, on the other hand, was giving Megatron quite a pounding, murmuring unanswered things like, "you like that?" or "does that feel good?"  Rodimus didn't know how he was still able to think coherent thoughts, let alone _voice_ them.  And the fact that he hadn't overloaded yet...  He had crazy control.

"You're much more fun to touch," Starscream remarked, looking around Megatron at Rodimus.  "I never would have imagined that speedsters would be as pliable as seekers.  I can see why Megatron took such a liking to you."

"Give Megs some credit," Rodimus pant.  Even though his mind and frame should have been preoccupied with the spikes inside of him, Megatron still shivered when Rodimus stroked at his plating.  He settled his hand upon his face, stroking his cheek in a perhaps too tender moment for the situation.  "He's plenty fun to touch."

"True," Starscream agreed, also trailing his hands up his back.  It lead to Megatron not knowing which way to move and had him moaning from deep within his chassis.

"You still doing okay?" Rodimus checked in.  He left a kiss on slack lips when he didn't get an answer. 

"Yes," Megatron managed to get out.

"Good."  Rodimus gave him another kiss, even if Megatron couldn't respond quickly enough to return it.  His overload feeling far off again, he picked up the pace to match Starscream's, but as soon as he did Starscream started to really give it to Megatron.

Grabbing a hold of the cables, Starscream tugged them back until Megatron winced from the pain.  His arms and then his chassis shook from the strain.  He grit his denta and his vents hissed.

"You're quite chatty tonight," Starscream purred.

Megatron made a noise that Rodimus wouldn't have counted as speaking, but Starscream didn't see it that way.  He let the restraints go, and Megatron gasped with relief, his frame slumping forward as much as it was able.  That relief was short lived, though, as Starscream had only let him go in lieu of grabbing the remote and ratcheting the restraints up one notch more.  Now Megatron didn't leave as big of an impact on the berth as a mech his size should.  Rodimus couldn't sink himself fully inside Megatron anymore, and both the strain of his arms and the lack of stimulation on his ceiling nodes showed on his face.

"No talking," Starscream ordered.

Megatron bit his lip.  Though he couldn't fully mute the creaking of his joints or his desperate ventilations, he was significantly quieter.  Quiet enough for Rodimus to hear Starscream finally start to show a little stress.  His ventilations were deep and bordering on ragged, and his voicebox was letting out these low moans every so often that sent a rush of lust to his array every time they found his audials.

The pressure behind his array was building up faster than Rodimus could release it.  Even if he took another break it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold back.  In the end his overload snuck up on him and he came clumsily, clawing at Megatron's back.  It was still a strong one, though.  One that milked every last drop of transfluid from his reserves.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would."  Starscream truly sounded tired now.  His optics tried and failed to focus on Rodimus before rolling back into his helm as he fragged Megatron even harder. 

Rodimus just clung to Megatron, panting, disappointed in himself for not lasting longer.  Hopefully his spike would stay pressurized long enough for him to have his overload, too.  Having just Starscream after this wouldn't be enough.  That's what he told himself, anyways.  It totally wasn't the fact that he would be jealous to watch him and Starscream finish on their own.  Even though his frame was begging him to lie down.

Starscream anchored his hands on Megatron's hips to give himself a better grip as he really railed into him.  He rested his helm on Megatron's back, his moans getting louder as he lost himself in the sensation.

Megatron was moaning, too.  It was amplified for Rodimus with his audial to Megatron's chest.  A flash of arousal lit his array for a moment and he stifled a groan because he wanted to keep going but he didn't have the energy.

The final overload that hit Megatron had his optics flaring an almost white.  His scream was cut short as his voicebox popped under the stress, leaving his mouth agape to static and clicks as it tried to reset.  His valve clamped down on Rodimus so hard that he overloaded again, surprise on his face as he found that he still had a few spurts of transfluid left.  Starscream climaxed, too, though he was the quietest of the bunch.

Rodimus' spike slid out of Megatron's valve when Starscream retreated.  Along with them came a gush of their mixed fluids that added to the already sizable puddle beneath him.  He didn't have much time to relax, though.

"Get the remote," Starscream ordered Rodimus.  He was too busy stroking up and down Megatron's spinal strut.  Once Rodimus had done as he was told, he said, "Give Megatron some slack."

Rodimus slowly lowered the restraints until Megatron had some room to move.

"Now clean that up," Starscream nodded towards the mess without looking at him.  He was still petting Megatron and when Rodimus listened hard enough he could hear him murmuring sweet words to him.  Long enough for Starscream to bark, "Do you want him to lie in that?"

"Oh!  No.  Right."  Rodimus fumbled through their berthside table for something and grabbed a rag.  It probably wouldn't be enough to get it all but they'd probably be recharging with the stuff still on their arrays, so it was better than nothing.  He sopped up most of it, then just threw the thing back on the floor.  They'd worry about cleaning in the morning.

"Click the 'release' button."  Starscream still didn't look at Rodimus.  He was still too caught up in watching Megatron.  And there was some jealousy in watching Starscream do this, but he was quite thankful to have him there then, because he'd never seen Megatron so out of it after a frag.  He would have likely worsened Megatron's condition by freaking out and worrying that he'd done something to hurt him.

Just before Rodimus pressed the button, Starscream wrapped his arms around Megatron so that when the cuffs detached he was there to catch him and help him lie down on the berth.  Slipping out from under him, Starscream then opened the cuffs.  Megatron's arms slid down to his sides and he lay there, unmoving.

Tossing away the cuffs, Starscream lay down beside Megatron, tucking himself between his chassis and his arm.  "Are you alright?" he asked Megatron.  When he didn't respond, he said, "Can you speak?"

"Yes," came Megatron's ragged reply.

"Are you alright?" Starscream repeated.

Megatron nodded, letting more weight fall onto Starscream.  He faltered, having to readjust his grip.

"Do you need any energon?"

"No," Megatron rasped.

"Mind helping me, Rodimus?" Starscream snapped.

"Oh.  Yeah."  Rodimus rushed back over to the berth, helping Starscream lay Megatron down.  There was something unnerving about how still Megatron was.  Usually he'd go straight to cuddling him, even if he had been the one to be fragged.  But as he and Starscream climbed into berth on either side of him, his arms just stayed behind their frames.  They might as well have just been pillows.

"You alright?" Starscream asked Rodimus once he was settled.  Surprisingly, he offered him his hand, and even more surprisingly, Rodimus took it gratefully. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."  He betrayed himself by looking up at Megatron's face. 

Starscream gave a little sigh.  "The three of us are going to have a nice long chat in the morning.  I should have explained how he gets after a session.  And we should have discussed this beforehand.  Without drinking.  I apologize, Rodimus.  This is something I should have done better.  But he will be fine.  He just needs a little time.  Cuddling always helps him, though."

Rodimus glanced at Starscream, then back at Megatron's face.  Abandoning Starscream's hand, he clung to Megatron and buried his face against his side.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Primus, I hope I never looked like that."  There was a teasing tone to Starscream's voice, so he didn't really take it to spark.  Especially after feeling the slight burst of jealousy in Starscream's otherwise chaotic field.  He'd kind of gotten used to it, though.  Almost liked it. 

What a day.

"So... did Megatron really mention me when you talked?" Rodimus asked quietly.

"You know he can hear you, right?" Starscream asked with a little quirk of a smile.

Rodimus shrugged after giving him a quick glance.  "I don't care.  He wouldn't tell me what he said if I asked.  I just wanna know if he mentioned me.  At all."

"Well, if you know Megatron like I do, you know he wouldn't say much."  Starscream actually sounded a little... sad.  His wings had dropped just a little.  His arms hugged Megatron just a little bit tighter.  A little more desperately.  "But, yes, he mentioned you."

"... What did he say?"

"Just that he was seeing you.  Which is more than he would have ever said for me, so, I know that he cares about you a lot.  Don't know why though."  And just like that, Starscream's smirk returned.  His wings popped right back up and he made it seem as though cuddling with Megatron was his idea, and that Megatron should be glad he was deigning to do so.

Rodimus smiled and pressed a small kiss to Megatron's chest.  He hid his face further when he felt Megatron's hand move to rub at his back a little.  It was weak, but it was there.  Deep down he knew Megatron really loved him.  Even when he was being an idiot.  Which was a lot.  Sometimes, though, it was easy to forget.  Whenever his self doubt would rear its ugly head or when Megatron chastised him for a poor decision.  He was still there every night, though.  Still leaving him with a kiss on his forehelm before recharge would take him.  Given how weak Megatron was right then, he probably wouldn't be getting one tonight, but he knew.  Even with Starscream on his other side, he knew.

"You're staying, right?" Rodimus asked Starscream, retaking his hand.  Truth be told, he didn't want him to leave.

Starscream opened one optic.  "Is that an offer?"

Rodimus shrugged.  "If you want."

"Hmmm..."  Starscream closed his optics again, settling more comfortably on Megatron.  "I'd at least like a nap.  I'm not sure If I'll stay the night.  After all, I have," he sighed, "responsibilities."

Rodimus giggled.  He couldn't believe he was laughing at something Starscream had said.  Not to mention that he was actually _enjoying_ holding his hand.  He kind of wished he could cuddle him right now, but perhaps another time.  There was going to be another time.  He'd decided.  And if Megatron happened to be busy that day he wouldn't mind all that much.

"I'd like to sleep," Megatron said, a little sternness back in his voice.  Not nearly enough to actually take him seriously.  Rodimus didn't doubt that he could take him in this state if he wanted to.

"Then sleep," Rodimus said, giving Starscream a mischievous look.  "No one's stopping you."

Starscream snickered.

Megatron gave a drawn-out sigh. 

Starscream readjusted his grip on Rodimus' hand and where his helm lay.  "Perhaps I will stay the night.  Responsibilities can wait for a little while."

"Oooooh, Starscream's gone rogue," Rodimus teased him.  There wasn't much effort behind it, though.  Fatigue had suddenly hit him and he was having trouble keeping his optics open.  Plus he was so comfortable and holding someone's hand never failed to lull him to sleep.  Then Rodimus gave a sudden snort of laughter that startled Megatron from his half-asleep state.  He frowned at him and asked drowsily, "What's so funny?"

Trying to contain his laughter, Rodimus pressed his face to Megatron's chest.  His own chest heaved as he calmed himself down enough to speak.  "Oh my god, Megatron, I can't believe you call him _Lord_."

Starscream snickered and Megatron half-growled and half-groaned.

"Go to sleep, Rodimus."

 

 

** Bonus **

"So, uh, yeah..."  Rodimus rubbed the back of his neck.  "That was..."  He cleared his throat.  "That was fun."

"I'd say so." 

Rodimus heard Starscream's smirk in his words.  He couldn't actually bring himself to look at him.

"Well, I suppose I should be going then.  Unless you and Megatron wanted to have one last _meeting_ with me?"  His grin was only growing.  "Should be a while before we'll be able to do this again."

"I don't know that... _meeting_ , was a bit, um, too _boring_.  I don't know if I could sit through another one."  Rodimus wasn't sure he'd need to interface for the next few _months_ , let alone _hours_.  It was like he had bled off charge that he hadn't even generated yet.  "Did you... want to say good-bye to Megatron?"  He had had to go to the bridge for a moment-- Ultra Magnus had needed something.

Starscream tilted Rodimus' chin up and kissed him before he could get out another awkward sentence.

Actually _seeing_ his smirk now, Starscream said, "Let me know when you're back on Cybertron."

Rodimus touched his lips as he watched Starscream go.  Beneath his fingers, he felt himself smiling.  His lips tingled with the promise of more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this whole thing, first off, congratulations that was a real time investment! But also please leave a comment if you liked it because I've worked on this thing on and off for MONTHS trying to get it how I wanted it. This is my OT3 of OT3s and I really want other people to ship it to because there is so much potential here my god.
> 
> Also if you have any constructive criticism (especially on the whole BDSM thing since I don't dabble in it much) please fell free to leave it! I'm trying to get better at taking criticism so please be nice <3


End file.
